This product is DaddyBats Approved
by Rellow
Summary: "We were going to Mount Justice to pick up some of the brownies that the Flash brought for us. Wally wanted to give them to YOU, Bruce. I can't believe you threw him out!" One-shot. Dick/Wally and Wally/Bruce friendship.


**Hey guys! :D It's Rellow here, commemorating my first fanfiction with a YJ fic! I hope you guys enjoy it! I actually got the idea after getting the groceries today :3 Yeah, AWKWARD. **

**Please remember to review after you're done reading! I'd really like to know what I can improve on and what you guys think! ( ^ _ ^ )**

**-Rellow**

* * *

><p>Dick wasn't going to yell, no he wasn't even going to speak. He simply gave Bruce the meanest, nastiest glare he could muster (it still couldn't compare to the Bat Glare, but hey, he tried his best).<p>

He stormed off to his room, ignoring the 'Master Richard's from Alfred on the way. He slammed his room door shut and pounced onto his giant bed. Out of anger, Dick grabbed a thick black marker off his desk and started making merciless lines on his fluffy, white pillow.

After several minutes, Dick fell back onto his butt, staring at his work of art with great satisfaction: his pillow-portrait of Bruce. He smiled and giggled childishly before attacking the pillow like how a glutton would finish his last grilled cheese sandwich (unless he was allergic to cheese, of course). He threw it against the wall, jumped on it and even did somersaults on it. He bit it and punched Bruce's "face" repeatedly, before finally ripping the pillow in half. White feathers flew everywhere and Dick lay back on his bed, his arms tucked underneath his head. Dick sighed through his nose contentedly. _"That'll teach Bruce," _he thought_. "Oh wait, that was just a pillow…damn."_

~**Earlier that day…~**

Bruce was about to knock on Dick's door when he heard his name being muttered. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"Come on…Daddy-Bats doesn't even know!" he heard Kid Flash's voice and grimaced. _That kid_…

"You don't know Bruce, Wally."

"We'll be there and back in a flash!" Wally hinted. Bruce heard Dick sigh in defeat and a short reply of, "fine."

Bruce stepped back just a tad when the room door flew open and the carrot-top teen collided straight into his chest. He heard a muffled "ow" and Wally straightened up, his face immediately paling when he saw who he had run into. Dick was hanging onto Wally's back, his face matching the colour of Wally's.

_What was that called again…? Oh right, a piggyback_.

"Where might you two be going?" Bruce asked, his eyes narrowing. Wally gulped and opened his mouth to speak, "Oh hey, Daddy-Bats, I mean uh-Bruce-I mean, uh…" when he was grabbed roughly by his collar and the next thing he knew, he was marched to the living room and promptly thrown out the front door. And all Dick could do was watch as his mentor shut the door on his best friend.

"Oh-my-FREAK, Bruce! What are you doing?" Dick shouted, his sense of respect forgotten. "Wally and I were just going out for a while!"

"What was that about me not even knowing?" Bruce questioned.

"Wha-? Alright Bruce, that's enough. I didn't really mind that time when you put tracking devices and heat sensors in my bag or on my clothes, but now you're eavesdropping on my conversations? Talk about paranoid, Bruce," Dick growled between clenched teeth. "I can't believe you just threw Wally out!"

Dick huffed and turned back down the hallway, when he spun around again pointing an accusing finger at Bruce. "And we were talking about going to Mount Justice to pick up some of the brownies that the Flash brought for us. Wally wanted to give them to YOU, Bruce."

Bruce was stunned. Wally wanted to give brownies to _him_?

"Wally said that you probably don't even know what his Aunt's cooking tastes like, but I told him that you don't like sweet stuff," Dick continued. "But Wally still wanted to get them for you, and you throw him out? Unbelievable, Bruce. Un-be-lie-va-ble."

Dick pressed out every single syllable and Bruce felt worse than ever. Wally just wanted to do something nice for him, but no! He had to be cautious and overprotective and _yes_—paranoid, and ended up kicking Wally out because he thought that Wally wanted to do something dangerous.

**~Present time~**

Bruce sat in his comfy arm chair, contemplating the best way to apologize to Dick AND Wally. Judging from the way Alfred carried out feathers and bits of a really badly wrecked pillow, Bruce guessed that Dick wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

Then he thought of something. No, no. That would be too ridiculous. He's never had to use it before. "_But Wally's an important member of the Bat Clan! You have to, Bruce!_" a small voice at the back of his mind nagged. In the end, he complied with the voice's demands and stood up. More determined than ever, Bruce opened his desk drawer, taking out something he'd never thought would be needed in this lifetime or any other.

Wally had received a call from Wayne Manor, and assuming it was Dick, he rushed there without a thought…until he saw that it was Bruce Wayne who opened the door.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Wayne-Uh, Batman!-I mean, Mr. Bruce Wayne, sir!" Wally stammered smartly. "I'm sorry for this afternoon! Forgive me for doing wrong and have mercy on me!"

Wally dropped to his knees and silently begged to whoever was listening to let Bruce let him be friends with Dick. Wally felt Bruce grab his wrist and he thought the world was going to end. But, he didn't feel any pain. A short "click!" sounded and his wrist was released. Wally pried his eyes open slowly and brought his arm to his eyes, staring at it for what seemed like forever before a gigantic grin spread over his face and he engulfed Bruce in a hug. Bruce just stood there like a statue; the only part of his body moving was his hand that was patting Wally's head. He watched as Wally looked at him for confirmation then zoomed past him and down the hallway.

Bruce sighed and what was left of a soon-to-be-smile was just a myth once again.

"-"

"What!" Dick screamed into Wally's face when he opened the door, but was startled to find that it was the ginger head standing there. Wally, ignoring Dick's shocked face, shoved Dick into the room and he jumped on the bed with him.

"Dick~!" Wally sang out. Dick grabbed hold of Wally's shoulders, which were threatening to run off looking at how fast the speedster was vibrating.

"What!" Dick asked again, this time he too was shaking out of excitement. Wally and Dick sat on the bed in silence for a moment to catch their breath, before Wally sucked his breath in and shoved his arm into Dick's face.

"Wally! What are-", Dick paused when he saw a black rectangle with a bat inside it printed onto Wally's skinny arm. He was about to ask what was so special about it when he realized.

"No way," he mouthed, his voice coming out as silence. Wally nodded enthusiastically before drawing his arm back and throwing them into the air.

"I've been Daddy-Bats approved!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! Thanks for reading guys! :D<strong>

**Wally's my fav character in YJ. Don't you guys just think that he's adorable! I'm not that great a fan of Spitfire or Waltermis so I chose to do a Dick/Wally friendship fic. **

**I guess it can also be seen as a Bruce/Wally friendship fic, but I suppose it depends on the person. :D**

**Please Review! I'm going to do my best to post up new chapters/stories everyday! Well there isn't another chapter for this fic cos it's a one-shot but hopefully, there will be for future ones :D**

**-Rellow**


End file.
